twilight sparkles the end is near
by protecter22
Summary: twilight sparkle was out for a walk one late afternoon but 10 hours later the main five are worried because its suppose to be her birthday but then they hear screaming come from outside and what they find is something that will break all their heart's including the heart of the princesses and shining armor.
1. twilights doom

it was late afternoon and everything was peaceful twilights birthday was today and she wanted to take a walk but little did anyone know that there was a monster lurking, waiting for a moment to strike 10 hours pass by and twilight is still not home and her friend's are getting worried they were just about to go outside to look for her when they heard a scream come from the park. but the moment they got there they looked on in horror to see their friend twilight sparkle dead with claw marks and bite marks covering her body and a major bite mark on her throat and chest. blood was every where and the 5 friends could not stop crying and hugging because of the site later the next morning princess cadence,celestia,and Luna got the letter from spike and told shining armor and their parents. no one took it very well not even celestia who started crying as soon as she saw the damage done to her student but what made it even more tragic was when rainbow dash pulled out a box with a ring made from someone who went back to earth but the ring was platinum with diamonds and rubies and other cool gems. but then they heard it. they heard rainbow purpose to twilight sparkle as tears streamed down her face. rainbow dash slipped the ring on twilights horn and said "I will never forget you twilight" "sob" "sob" then she got up and ran off too upset of what happened to twilight sparkle she didn't even turn back or listen to what the others had to say. she was caught off gourd when applejack pined her down and said "calm the fuck down dashie ok we know how you feel but running off with plans to kill yer self isn't gonna help ok please calm down." they started hugging 1 minute later. they started to calm down but dashie was still heart broken. then the others came with hugs to give. all rainbow dash wanted was to be happy with twilight with her until the end. but now it was a thing that could not be real. "it was just another god damn fantasy" rainbow screamed out. she them every thing about how she felt about twilight. she finished 1 hour later. then she told them about the dreams and the fantastys. witch made her cry harder. she never wanted this this was a nightmare of her wildest dreams.

to be continued


	2. twilights doom ep2

it was night and every thing was calm but was it. its about midnight when everyone is awoken by the sound of sirens of every sort. everyone even twilights friends are there. but when they get to where the noise is coming from they are shocked to see the popos and the paramedic's in front of the tree library and upon closer inspection they see blood every where inside and ask the paramedic's what happened what they hear is something that breaks their very hearts and burns the pieces. paramedic says "twilight sparkle has been murdered. then out of nowhere princess celestia and princess Luna are standing in front of the scene the moment they get the news it is not taken well because celestia breaks down in tears in front of every one. rainbow dash does the same thing but she did it because she saw the princess and knew what was happening but after a couple minutes rainbow cleared away her tears and went to celestia to give her a hug witch of course the princess returned with tears still streaming down her cheeks. no one knew it at the time but it was very clear rainbow and celestia loved twilight sparkle very much. but now they would never be able to tell her just how they felt it was sad for everypony because they lost a great hero and a great friend. everypony throughout eqestria got the message and were on their way to the funeral and everypony that knew her were crying or thinking of committing suicide. it broke the hearts of billions. hell even discord came to pay his respects everypony was shocked to see him here in the first place. everypony realized that discord really wasn't a selfish or a heartless bitch in the end. they all cried day and night day and night. they could feel a presence in the air but it wasn't bad or anything like that it felt like it was there to calm everypony. that's when rainbow felt the presence and said "Twilight!" everypony heard her say it and felt the presence soon after. they knew who it was because Twilight Sparkle is the one who is willing to calm you down after a tragic event. everypony felt her presence and were calm up until the point Twilight Sparkles spirit appeared in front of everyone and rainbow walked up and said "Twilight is that you is it truly you" as tears streamed from her eyes down her cheeks. Twilight Sparkle only nodded and said "Yes its me" rainbow fell to her knees and cried harder. Twilight Sparkle leaned down and said "its ok dashie I promise" rainbow dash could only cry even harder. Rainbow dash could only say "Twilight why did you leave us" Twilight Sparkle looked at rainbow dash with eyes that said "I miss you" rainbow dash said "I miss you Twilight please come back." everypony looked at the spirit with eyes that say "am I seeing things" Twilight Sparkle looked at everypony and smiled. but then her spirit began to dissipate and princess celestia knew what was happening and she looked in horror seeing Twilight Sparkle dissipate in larger chunks. princess celestia walked over to the spirit of her beloved student and fell to her knees and said "Twilight do you have any idea what you've done to your spirit" Twilight looked down at celestia with a face of sadness. then Twilight said "I did it to see all of you one last time I know what will happen but im not scared of not having a reincarnation im ready for my death I don't like it when you all greave but as long as I get to spend more time with the pony's I care about then its worth it and I want all of you to know I love all of you I love eqestria I love my life." Twilight looked down with a depressed look and said "but even life doesn't last forever and I want the rest of my time to be spent with all of you before its to late." Twilight Sparkle then disappeared but not without saying goodbye. everypony knew she was gone permanently but they could tell she would be watching over them all. everypony only said "Goodbye Twilight Sparkle May You Rest In Peace!" they decided to bury her in ponyville near fluttershys cabin.

rest in peace

here lies Twilight Sparkle

personal student of celestia

former element of magic and friend to eqestria

legendary hero never to be forgotten

magic truly is friendship

you will not be forgotten you shall be remembered through history


End file.
